This invention relates to an apparatus for testing power transmission belts such as frictional power transmission belts such as a V-belt, flat belt and poly-V-belt having a zig-zag pattern in cross section at the inner surface thereof, or a synchronous transmission belt in the form of a timing belt, and more particularly, to a type thereof in which a belt to be tested is mounted between pulleys, to which drive and driven motors are directly or indirectly connected to investigate belt efficiency by applying various loads thereto by means of the rotational timing differential between the motors.
According to the conventional apparatuses for testing the running state of the frictional power transmission belts, the belt to be tested is mounted between a drive pulley secured to a drive motor and a driven pulley whose shaft is connected to a water wheel in order to control rotation of the driven pulley, whereby various loads are applied to the test belt. This is a so-called "water brake" system. However, in this system, it would be rather difficult to apply various loads to the test belt since it is difficult to control rotation of the driven pulley by the water wheel, and further, since the electric power consumption of the drive motor cannot be reduced.